battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Albion
vs. |date=October 12-20, 1917 |place=Estonian Islands |terrain = Coastal |combat = Amphibious landing with air support |weather = Cloudy, marine fog |modes = Conquest Domination Rush Team Deathmatch War Pigeons Supply Drop }} Albion is a map featured in the Battlefield 1: In The Name Of The Tsar expansion. It depicts the German occupation of the West Estonian Archipelago, then part of the Russian Empire, in October 1917. Although the islands were of little strategic importance earlier in the war the Germans, seeking to exploit the chaos created by the Russian Civil War, believed capturing the islands would threaten and thus hasten a Russian withdrawal from the war. Overview The map consists of a number of islands near the snow-blanketed coastline of Estonia. The main landmasses inside the play area are two large islands, with the smaller Keese Island between them. The west island is thin and long, and relatively flat. On the east island, which is considerably more hilly than the adjacent landforms, a dual battery of Russian coastal guns are installed, with further defensive works on the mainland itself, further to the east. Throughout the rest of the archipelago are scattered elements of rural civilisation, including a number of wooden cottages, jetties, fishing nets and a lighthouse on the west island. Wooden footbridges link the islands and mainland together, but are easily destroyed by torpedoes, explosive ordnance, or by watercraft ramming them. On the periphery and out to sea are a number of smaller islands mostly devoid of identifying features, that stand as obstacles to naval vessels trying to circle the map edges. To the north, a German Navy battle group lays siege to the entire area. Behemoths Unique to this map is the appearance of different Behemoths for each faction. If the German Empire is at a disadvantage, they will receive the Dreadnought as their Behemoth. However, if the Russian Empire is at a disadvantage, they will be reinforced with an Airship L30. Control Points show/hide Conquest Conquest is fought over seven flags. The German team begins the match offshore on a troop ship, using small vessels to reach shore; while the Russians begin on the mainland with no immediate access to naval craft. As regular Conquest, it is unlike other amphibious landings such as on Cape Helles, Heligoland Bight and Zeebrugge as the attacking Germans do not have an initial point advantage, and the Russians do not hold any flags at the start of a match. Therefore, both side's infantry must island-hop to gain ground, using the abundant small boats, spawned neutrally at most flags, to make landings and to control the waterways between and around the island chain. Both teams have additional access to airplanes. Equipment Deployments German Deployment The German team's deployment, forward of the naval armada, is the deck of the SS Parzival, which has weighed anchor behind a chain of small islands far to the northwest. The ship and the islands, which are inaccessible to the Russians, can be used by German snipers to potentially attack targets at the lighthouse island and possibly near Zerell Battery 40. The team's complement of transport boats are moored alongside the Parzival's starboard side. Players can either jump from the deck to reach them, or spawn directly into them once occupied by others. To protect the flotilla from Russian air attack, two QF 1 AA guns are located side-by-side at the ship's bow. Albion German Deployment 01.jpg Albion German Deployment 02.jpg Albion German Deployment 03.jpg Russian Deployment The Russian Deploy along a roadside on the mainland, near the map's eastern edge. Following the road to its end leads to the south of the coastal trench network of Command Post. A small logging camp is found directly north of the headquarters. Albion Russian Deployment 01.jpg Albion Russian Deployment 02.jpg Flags Sworbe Lighthouse Located at the north end of the outer island, a lighthouse stands atop a plateau to warn passing vessels. The top deck of the lighthouse itself offers a nice perch, and a strong defensive position over the nearby area, but can be quickly toppled with explosives. Directly south are a few timber shacks surrounded by drystone walls, with a large stone shed standing within the capture radius. The northern tip of the island consists of rocky cliffs which can be used to make landing out of sight of the high ground. A smaller island lies across the a shallow channel off the northern tip, while a wooden bridge to the southeast of the flag join with the slightly larger Keese Island. A QF 1 AA is set up in the back yard of one of the shacks, a short distance southwest of the lighthouse. A M.A.S. Torpedo Boat spawns on the east side of the northern tip once captured. Albion 02.jpg Albion 10.jpg Albion Sworbe Lighthouse 01.jpg Albion Sworbe Lighthouse 02.jpg Albion Sworbe Lighthouse 03.jpg Albion Sworbe Lighthouse 04.jpg Fishing Village At the opposite south end of the outer island is Fishing Village. The village consists of four huts and a small wooden dock, bordered by high cliffs to the south and northwest. The capture on is quite small, encompassing only the inner two buildings. The zone is further divided by a span of stone and wooden fences crossing the village center--these fences mark the borders of a barely discernable foot trail that crosses the highlands from Sworbe Lighthouse, runs directly through the village, and connects to the footbridge linking the location and Zerell Battery 43 across the sea to the east. A M.A.S. Torpedo Boat spawns at the jetty once the flag is occupied. Albion Fishing Village 01.jpg Albion Fishing Village 02.jpg Albion Fishing Village 03.jpg Keese Island A small island located centrally on the map, in the northern section of the channel dividing the inner and outer large islands. Three single-room shacks sit by two short jetties on the south side of the diminutive landmass - the similarly compact capture zone concerns this section. Two bridges on the west beach link to the outer island, but none are found connecting to the inner island. Instead, a high ridge line shields the structures from fire from the west, forcing players to boat and swim from Keese to reach Osel. A narrow ravine runs vertically though the length of Keese from the north shore. Another M.A.S. Torpedo Boat is available from this flag. Albion Keese Island 01.jpg Albion Keese Island 02.jpg Albion Keese Island 03.jpg Zerell Battery 43 Zerell Battery 43 is one of two coastal artillery emplacements found on the heavily fortified inner island. It is the southernmost of the two, built on the highest point of the map atop a hill with steep cliff faces and few routes up. The capture zone itself is restricted to the log-wall box trench on the summit that houses the battery, a 305/52 O Coastal Gun, that can be used against targets on the surrounding low ground. Between it and the second battery are a network of trench lines that border the flag to the south and north. A Sentry elite kit crate is found in the southeast corner of the battery fortifications. Albion 07.jpg Albion Zerell Battery 43 01.jpg Albion Zerell Battery 43 02.jpg Zerell Battery 40 The second coastal artillery station is located at the north end of the inner island, this time on lower ground and much nearer the shoreline, but ultimately very similar in appearance, with a small square gunpit surrounding the 305mm Coastal Cannon. The flag itself is found outside the eastern edge of the position, with the capture zone extending a short ways out of the trench line and down the more gently sloping hill to the north and east. An adjacent fortification to the south contains a Tank Hunter kit. Albion Zerell Battery 40 01.jpg Albion 22.jpg Albion 17.jpg Radio Station On the east shore of the inner island, on a spit of land overlooked by tall cliffs, are three buildings and a small pier. The position, much closer to sea level than the actual radio antenna in the trench line above, is sheltered from fire from the west by the rocky walls, but is easily reached from eastern mainland via a footbridge across a narrow stretch of water. Another house on a small, adjoining island to the south, lies just outside the capture zone. A M.A.S. Torpedo Boat spawns at the waterline near the north dock. Albion Radio Station 01.jpg Albion Radio Station 02.jpg Albion Radio Station 03.jpg Command Post The West shore of the mainland, protected by a loop of wide, well fortified trenches. The wreck of a destroyed coastal gun is found on the north side of the fairly expansive capture radius, which encompasses the slit trenches near the waterline as well as the box trenches further back. Lumber piles, lean-tos and shell craters offer cover inside the trenches, while the large squares of unexcavated ground between them further break up line of sight. A QF 1 AA cannon is found by a watchtower past the south end of the flag's control point, while a M.A.S. Torpedo Boat deploys from a similar structure on the opposite end of the coast. Albion 08.jpg Albion Command Post 01.jpg Albion Command Post 02.jpg Albion Command Post 03.jpg Rush On Albion, Rush takes place across four sectors, with Germans attacking Russian positions. It is one of a handful of maps where the attacking team makes an amphibious landing. The sectors run wide and shallow, allowing vessels to set up wide flanks. Sector 1 The Germans start the match with four Y-Lighters and a M.A.S. Torpedo Boat. Throughout the match, they retain a few of the Y-Lighters and the torpedo boat for further landings. The Russians have no vehicles to defend their posts south of Sworbe Lighthouse. Sector 2 The Germans advance south along the outer island towards a Fishing Village, and a small outpost at Keese Island. The Russians gain access to the 305/52 O Coastal Guns at the Zerell Batteries. Sector 3 Attackers must cross another channel to reach Russian telegraphs kept between the Zerell Batteries. The east (back) side of the island remains out of bounds for attackers, allowing defenders to move unseen at the rear. The attackers can potentially use the coastal guns themselves, but can easily be targeted by defenders' artillery. Sector 4 The Russians fall back to the mainland, where they attempt to defend the Command Post. Supply Drop Supply Drop on Albion takes place along the central length of the outer island, with the northern and southern extremities, including the lighthouse and south coast, cut off from play. The crates drop in the foothills and ravines between the two settlements, and may also fall on the narrow leg of land jutting out from the west coast of the island. The Germans deploy from the south side, either from the Fishing Village or the pebble beach to the west of it. The Russians have options in the shack settlement south of Sworbe Lighthouse, or on Keese Island, the southern coast of which falls within the neutral play space. Neither side has any vehicles available for use. Domination On smaller game modes, battle takes place on the inner island. Although including the Zerell batteries, neither of the coastal guns are present. Zerell Battery 43 Located in its usual conquest spot, the elevated position of this objective can offer a strong fighting position against the adjacent trench system and the coastline around Osel Beach. Radio Station Unlike its a Conquest namesake, the Radio Station objective is found further uphill, between the radio antenna and Zerell Battery 40. The objective is surrounded by several piles of lumber that grant directional cover against the western trench lines. Osel Beach West shore of the inner island, directly facing Keese Island, and downhill of the radio antenna. There is little cover around the shoreline aside a swathe of pine trees and some snowdrifts, exposing those seizing the objective from long-range Fire. Albion Domination Zerell Battery.jpg Albion Domination Radio Station.jpg Albion Domination Osel Beach.jpg Team Deathmatch Team Deathmatch takes place in the same vicinity and Domination. War Pigeons War Pigeons uses the same area of battle as Domination and Team Deathmatch. Gallery Bf1-Albion.jpg|Concept art Tsar 2.jpg|Concept art Rendition1_img1TFPMZLH.jpg|Sworbe Lighthouse, with a 305/52 O Coastal Gun firing from Zerell Battery 43. Rendition1_img3GGFVZ32.jpg| Rendition1_img17PFPNK3.jpg| Rendition1_imgQXR8GU36.jpg|A German Dreadnought scans for targets. Albion 01.jpg Albion 05.jpg Albion 06.jpg Albion 09.jpg Albion 10.jpg Albion 11.jpg Albion 12.jpg Albion 13.jpg Albion 14.jpg Albion 15.jpg Albion 16.jpg Albion 18.jpg Albion 19.jpg Albion 20.jpg Albion 21.jpg Albion 23.jpg Albion 02.jpg|Clear Albion 03.jpg|Cloudy Albion 04.jpg|Marine Fog Trivia * The internal name for this map in Community Test Environment is MP_Islands. * There is an easter egg on this map that rewards the player with the "An Escalation" skin for the M1917 MG upon completion. *The model of the German Deployment vessel SS Parzival is a modified model of the SS River Clyde found on The Runner. References Category:Maps of Battlefield 1 Category:Battlefield 1: In the Name of the Tsar